


Stitched Up

by igotphonecalls



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Description sounds angsty, Doctor/Patient, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I laugh at everything, I say humour but like as I've said before, Linda is pretty dope, M/M, but also really adorable??, but it's literally not, but wonhui is too cute not to write about, damn I love wonhui, jun is just a hopeful cinnamon roll, jun is kinda flirty, like the stories are funny, literally one line, slight mention of Joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotphonecalls/pseuds/igotphonecalls
Summary: Dr. Jeon is curious as to why his reoccurring patient Wen Junhui always ends up needing stitches."Every stitch has a story!""So what does this one mean?""Snitches get Stitches."





	Stitched Up

**Author's Note:**

> one of my many ideas for wonhui (^: BTW IM MAKING A JUN X EVERYONE FF SOON SO IF YOU LOVE JUN LIKE I DO YOU SHOULD TOTALLY STICK AROUND  
> *apologies for the caps*
> 
> for purposes junhui is younger than wonwoo

Wonwoo's been having one **hell** of a month. Every other day if not every other few days, his patient Wen Junhui comes in to get stitches. Now, you may think he's just clumsy and keeps tearing the stitches. 

 

It's not. 

 

Well, he is clumsy. But strangely enough, the open wounds are never in the same place. Wonwoo knows he shouldn't assume the worst case scenarios but with it becoming a reoccurring thing, he's extremely worried. 

In the white room, there lies a hospital bed with the usual hospital equipment. It's a private room. Well, Wonwoo calls it that. The room practically belongs to Junhui. Occasionally there's other people that come in to get a check up but other than that, Junhui is almost always in here. He hopes today Jun won't be in here. His hopes though, are nothing but a simple wish. 

"Hey, Doc!" Junhui grins, split lip and arms bruised, blood cascading down then like a beautiful waterfall but far more painful. Wonwoo doesn't like when Junhui smiles like that. It's too bright and warm for a boy who always ends up looking as though he's been walked over. _Too Nice_ is what Wonwoo's thinks. 

"Welcome back, Mr. Wen. When are you gong to enter this room without needing stitches?" He sets the younger on the bed then takes out his far more advanced first aid kit. Junhui laughs ─ the sound sweet, _airy_ , and Wonwoo wishes he could hear it more even though that's all Jun does; he laughs more than he talks. It's cute, really. He reminds Wonwoo of a child except he's not. He's a really hot and dorky patient who gets into bad situations. 

"Why, Doc? Are you trying to tell me you want to meet me without needing to fix me up? I never knew I meant that much to you." Junhui laughs even more once he notices Wonwoo's cheeks turning pink. The laugh is soon turned into a scowl as Wonwoo begins disinfecting the open wounds rather roughly. "You're a terrible doctor sometimes. And here I was, thinking you cared about me, Doc. You're far too cruel." The poor patient pouts and Wonwoo's heart does a flip. 

"Mr. Wen, if you want me to stop the wounds from being infected then you're going to need to sit still. Anyway, how did you fall down the stairs? Nobody is _this_ clumsy." He exclaims and Junhui seems to ponder the said scenario. 

"Call me Jun!" The response makes Wonwoo step back. "Um, why?" He's never called his patients by his first name so really, the suggestion should be totally thrown aside yet Wonwoo finds himself contemplating the 'command.' 

Without missing a beat he replies, "Easy! You wanted to know why I needed stitches and it's very emotional! It's like, I'm giving a piece of myself to you! Pleaseee." Wonwoo's finished disinfecting the wounds and if he's being **completely honest** , he doesn't have the heart to say no to the younger's commands. Plus, he's curious as to why the boy has so many stitches. Maybe he's like Rei from Tokyo Ghoul and hurts himself on purpose. But he doesn't seem like he'd do that.

"Fine, Jun." He tests out the name, his ears pleased at how nice his patient's name sounds when he's saying it. 

"Yay! Okay.." He takes a deep breath as Wonwoo begins stitching up his wounded arm. Not necessarily because it's painful but rather to create a dramatic effect. "Every stitch has a story!" Well _obviously_. 

Wonwoo looks over at his old stitches. When he says **old** , he means literally a few days old. Junhui never told him how he got them. Instead, he would spend his time telling Wonwoo dad jokes or puns to make him laugh (he succeeded.)

His finger follows the line across Junhui's shoulder blade and collarbone (seeable due to his shirt being ripped.) "So what does this one mean?" Junhui grins, replying, "snitches get stitches." Wonwoo is startled but waits for the latter to explain. He finishes closing the first wound on his arm, eyes glued to the cuts. 

"I like ending up in random places ─ okay that sounds as though I've been to some pretty weird places. I like adventures! So I saw this beautiful graffiti artwork down this alleyway and I mean it was more beautiful than my face! I'll have you know nothing can beat my face." Upon hearing the 'outrageous' claim, Wonwoo peers at Junhui's face and his heartbeat quickens. He's staring a lot longer than he should.

"See! You practically think I'm a God. I totally don't blame you though." He showcases a toothy grin. Wonwoo **should** think he's being cocky and that he's full of himself but he's rather fond of the childish man. "Nah ─ I'm better looking. Shouldn't that mean I'm your God?" He cracks a smile and Jun claps his hands together, eyebrows furrowing. "I'm so sorry, my Lord. I was too blinded by my own beauty that I didn't realise how mesmerising you are." Instead of replying with something witty, Wonwoo turns visibly red. Junhui laughs in response. 

"You really like playing games, don't you?" 

"Maybe I just want a certain doctor's attention." Wonwoo coughs, trying to forget the said statement. "So anyway, I went down the alleyway and I saw these kids dealing!" At this point, Wonwoo's mouth makes an 'O'. 

Really, why would kids be dealing drugs? Since when has society become so corrupt? 

"I know! That was my expression, too. The worst thing was that they were charging £2 for the jelly snacks when they only cost 75p! I needed to get **justice** for the jelly snacks." Wonwoo thinks about interrupting Jun's story but he stays quiet, allowing the silly kid to retell his story. "So I went up to them and said, 'Hey, you four! Those jelly snacks are only 75p! Give that kid his money back or I'll tell all your mother's!'

"The thing is, the kids got **_really_** annoyed at that so they ran up to me and I don't know how they got this bat but they started chasing me with it and then I fell onto glass." Wonwoo breaks out into a fit of giggles which makes Jun pout. 

"You got beat up by children?" Junhui's quick to get on the defensive side, "I was being nice! I totally would've went all Wushu on their ass but that would get me arrested. Do you think I'd survive in prison?" 

Wonwoo moves onto the latters lips, taking a wet disinfecting wipe and dabbing it on his lips. He can feel the latters lips tremble which causes Wonwoo to pay extra attention to the boy. 

"If you went to prison, you'd probably steal a few hearts and get an even longer sentence." A small smile can be seen on Junhui's face and a blush is highly visible. He looks a lot more innocent, _softer_ even. 

"I only want to steal one person's heart, though." He suspects it's a joke however, he asks anyway. "And whose heart do you wish to steal?" He watches Jun's confidence slowly deflate as he says, "you."  The said reply makes Wonwoo press harder against his lips with the disinfecting wipe. 

"Ow! Okay, okay. I get the hint." Junhui frowns. 

 

Wonwoo's heart aches. 

 

"Sorry! And...let me make it up to you. After this I'll buy you a coffee." Hopeful, Junhui looks up at him with eyes sparkling and a smile blooming, "but I want an ice-cream." Wonwoo simply nods, reciprocating Jun's smile. 

His split lip only requires a few stitches so soon, they're leaving the room since his next appointment isn't until two and a half hours. 

"Wait! Um...do you have a spare shirt I can use? Mines kind of ripped." And that's how they end up back in the room. Wonwoo (thankfully) had a spare black hoodie. "Here." Junhui nods in gratitude. He takes his shirt off to reveal a 'sinful' sight. His tan skin is covered in light bruises and scars whereas his back has a purple, yellow bruise taking up a quarter of his back  Once Wonwoo looks close enough, he can see lightly defined abs and even more freckles. 

He wonders if it's possible to fix the boy in-front of him. He also wonders what it's like to hold the latters hand. Would it be cold or warm? Would he feel butterflies like he does when he looks at him? He shouldn't have these thoughts but he does. Junhui shifts in his position, shyly turning around to put on the hoodie. 

"Ready!" The shyness has now faded away although the tint of red remains. "How did you get the big bruise on your back?" They begin walking out, passing different wards and making it to the exit. "I'll tell you when you buy me ice cream." He sticks out his tongue, Wonwoo laughing at the action. 

He doesn't know what probes him to do it (actually, he does) but he grabs a hold of Junhui's hand, responding, "that's fine. I'll need to hold your hand as compensation for making me wait. That's okay with you, right?" Jun laces their fingers together, a shy smile playing on his lips. "I wouldn't mind at all." 

Once they reach the ice cream parlour, the little kid inside of Junhui comes out. He pulls Wonwoo into the shop and dashes towards the delicious, cold goodness. He places his hands on the glass, mouth watering at the sight of colourful frozen ice creams. The woman at the counter seems rather fond of the 21 year old as she smiles at the younger. Wonwoo can understand why she'd be fond ─  all of his thoughts are concerned with the pink pastel haired dork also known as his patient. 

"Doc! Can I have a sundae, please?" The woman looks confused momentarily until she realises Wonwoo is wearing his uniform. She makes no comment as to why a doctor and his patient are together.

"You can have whatever you want, Junnie." Excited by the new nickname, Jun quickly hugs the latter before picking four flavours: Cookie Dough, Raspberry Ripple, Lemon Sherbet and Pooh Bear. For toppings, he adds gummy bears and love hearts. When Jun hugs him, Wonwoo's heart flips again. 

After paying for the ice cream they sit at the round dark oak table, Jun offering to share his ice cream and Wonwoo politely declining. "So, you said you'd tell me how you got that bruise on your back if I got you ice cream. Can you tell me now?" He asks, Jun making a 'mhm!' sound. 

"So as you know, I like going to different places  There's this really cool water slide park! And there's this **huge** water slide that I really wanted to go on. As I got to the top, we were told to hold onto the inflatable that was going to be under us. 

"It came to my turn and I didn't want to hold onto the inflatable which technically made me lighter. The slide is really fast when you're going down it and when I left the tunnel, there's this curve which allows you to get in the air before you went into the pool but as I was going so fast, I ended up flying out of the pool , landing on the concrete floor on my back." He allows Wonwoo to process the new information by eating his melting ice cream.

"...You're such an idiot." Wonwoo scolds him but when he sees Jun's goofy smile, he finds himself smiling too. 

"So, Doc. Do you have any interesting stories?" 

Wonwoo tries to think. The only interesting 'thing' or shall he say someone in his life is Junhui. well, he says life but this is the first time they've ever talked like this.

You could say it's childish for a grown man to have a crush on his patient. You could even say it's stupid to have feelings for someone you know you're not supposed to have but maybe that's why we enjoy having a crush. There's not many people who have a crush that feels the sane way about them so Wonwoo dares to dream. He dares to fantasize. 

What would it be like if your crush felt the same way? Junhui hasn't openly said, 'I like you. Will you go on a date with me?' But holding hands must mean **something** , right? 

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not a very interesting person." Wonwoo grumbles before staring at Junhui's hands. "Are you _serious_? You save people's lives for a living and you're trying to tell me you aren't interesting? Very well then, Doc! I'll take you on an adventure that you can brag about to your co-workers. You'll definitely give Linda a run for her money!" He giggles stuffing his face with ice cream. 

"You're not going to kidnap me if I say no?" He eyes the younger, an easygoing smile on his lips. A few chuckles spill out before he holds out his pinky finger. 

"You wound me, Doc. You're supposed to fix hearts not break them." He laughs then continues, (Wonwoo's heart feels like it's about to burst) "You **can** say no, but I don't think you want to. Wouldn't it be fun to just be friends rather than doctor and patient?" With large doe eyes looking hopeful, Wonwoo can't seem to turn Jun down. He doesn't really want to either.

"Call me Wonwoo." A second of bewilderment flashes on Junhui's face but is quickly washed away as he grins, happiness apparent. 

"Wonwoo...Okay! Here ─ have some." He holds the spoon in his hands, Wonwoo trying to decline once more but as Junhui pouts, he eats the ice cream to get rid of his frown. 

After finishing the ice cream, Junhui leads the way by linking their hands. The first stop they get to is...a bus stop. Wonwoo frowns. 

"It's not just **any** bus, Wonwoo. It's a double decker! It's so much cooler than a regular bus. Bet you've never been on one." He smiles cheekily, poking the latters cheek. "I don't get the bus because I have a  car. I'm allowed to play whatever music I want in my car." Wonwoo groans, Jun replying, "this bus allows you to play whatever you want! I wouldn't want you playing your music anyway. It's probably boring ballads. Plus, being in the car is so lonely! You can talk to _everyone_ on the bus." 

Wonwoo nudges Jun's shoulder. "Hey! I'll have you know ballads are the best and that's why I like being in my car. It takes too much energy to talk to people." Wonwoo thinks he's made a valid point but Junhui is quick to defeat the so called 'victory.' 

"But you're talking to me and you look fine." He teases, glint in his eyes. "That's because I like you." Junhui grins when he sees the bus coming. "If you like me then you'll make more of an effort. Live a little! Humans are great." 

"That's debatable." He watches Junhui roll his eyes and nudges his shoulder once more. Within a minute the bus arrives and Junhui tugs on Wonwoo's hand (not to mention tugging on his heart strings as well) pulling him up the stairs to the second floor of the bus. 

As they take the two seats at the front, Wonwoo is amazed at how high they are. "Do you feel like you're floating?" Junhui wonders, Wonwoo laughing at the unique child's way of thinking. "Kind of." 

Junhui spots the aux cord and he plugs in his phone, turning on a song that allows the other people on the bus  to bob their heads whilst singing loudly and off key. Junhui sings along too but Wonwoo discovers that his voice is rather sweet and dreamy, almost as though you're floating on a cloud.

When the song reaches the falsetto part, he effortlessly pulls off the high notes, Wonwoo astonished that such a deep voice could have an extremely high range. "Your voice is beautiful." He says sincerely. Jun all but blushes at the compliment. "Thanks. See, now isn't this song way better than a ballad?" 

Wonwoo finds himself grinning as he comments, "it's a close second." Junhui reacts on cue, " **Nope**. You're a close second to me. This song is a bop! Ballads always make me cry." 

"Who knew Wen Junhui would be able to cry at ballads?" He teases. 

"I'm a very sensitive guy, Doc. I'm just too awesome that I look cool when crying. That's got to be a talent." Junhui grins, prodding at Wonwoo's side. "Please give me your talents, O Great Wushu Master." 

"You already save lives for a living. Let me keep my talents, please." Wonwoo feigns disappointment, "Fine. Anyway, where are we going? I didn't see you ask the driver where to go." 

"You've a lot to learn, Jeon Wonwoo." A giggle. "You press the button when you want to get off. _**We**_ are not leaving until everyone else gets off! That's how you go on a _true_ adventure." Wonwoo groans, hands covering his face. "Are you **sure** you're not going to kidnap me?" 

"Weren't you the one who asked me on this date, Doc? I mean you offered me _coffee_. That's definitely a dating cliche. I promise I'm not going to kidnap you. I don't think you'd complain if I did though." Wonwoo begins to blush. 

"Is this a date?" Wonwoo questions, Jun laughing the disappointment off. "If you keep hurting me like this I'll have to switch GP's. Maybe Dr. Hong will be nicer to me." He places his hand over his chest, putting on his best act. 

Maybe Wonwoo has a bigger crush on the dork than he originally thought as his heart stings at the thought of not seeing the latter anymore. 

He doesn't reply. Mostly because he doesn't know what to say so he stays silent,  thankful that he got the chair by the window. Minutes pass by and one by one, the other passengers leave; the last one getting off at a store. 

"Are we getting off now?" Junhui shakes his head. 

Wonwoo feels like he's never getting off this bus. 

"Okay! We're here." Jun presses the button, signaling to the bus driver that he should pull over. He takes Wonwoo by the hand, leading him down the stairs. They pay the driver then take a moment to look at their surroundings. 

"You brought me to a forest?" Wonwoo loves nature of course but is a forest exciting? To him, it isn't. But the trees aren't green ─ they're of purples, blues and whites and they're covered in bright lights. The view takes his breath away. 

"No ─ I brought you to an **urban** forest; there's a difference." Junhui giggles then runs into the forest, forcing Wonwoo to run after the childish 21 year old. "Junhui!" The latter turns around, eyes like crescents and a beautiful smile greeting the out-of-breath Wonwoo. 'Ethereal' is the only word he can use to describe Wen Junhui. 

"Wonwoo-ah! Play in the water with me~" Before he can register what the latter has asked, he's already in the water. "Junhui! Get out of the water ─ you just got stitches!" Wonwoo yells but Jun makes no attempt to get out of the water. In fact, he goes underwater and stays there.

"...Junnie?" After a minute and a half of not coming up from the water, Wonwoo is starting to panic. He throws off his jacket and jumps into the bluey/green lake that's surprisingly deep. He searches for the latter and once he sees a hand sticking out of the water, he instantly pulls him up, hands cupping around his face. Junhui merely grins, placing a hand on top of Wonwoo's. "Were you worried, Doc?" 

"Of course I was worried! You could've drowned..." Wonwoo runs his hand through the wet pink strands, Jun shining his usual goofy smile. "I can hold my breath for over two minutes. They taught me how to when I was in my divers class. Plus, I know you would've saved me." Wonwoo doesn't know whether to blush at how much faith Jun has in him or to scold him for being an idiot. 

He does both. 

"Idiot. Of course I would've saved you." He looks down to pull Junhui's shirt up, Jun swatting his hand away. "Not on the first date, Doc." He flicks Wonwoo in the forehead earning a sharp hiss from him. 

"I was checking your stitches. You really think that highly of yourself, don't you?" Wonwoo flicks his forehead back, eliciting giggles rather than whines from the latter. "There's nothing wrong with having confidence. Who else is going to think I'm a God if I don't see myself as one?" 

Wonwoo scoffs but his lips are curled upwards. "So you **do** think of yourself as a God?" 

"I'm not a God ─ but I _**do**_ have looks of a God, don't you agree? Genes are a blessing." Wonwoo chuckles, Jun wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "Or maybe I'm just a comedian since all I seem to do is make you laugh." 

"Or maybe you're 'Just Jun.'" Wonwoo teases then gets out of the pond. "Hmm..Who is 'Just Jun' to you, Wonwoo?" Wonwoo speaks before he even considers what to say. " 'Just Jun' to me is a goofball who gets himself hurt and makes me smile and blush more than anyone else does and I'm glad I met him." After realising what he'd said, he covers his mouth only to hear Jun cackling. Once he turns to look at him, he notes that the younger is bright red. 

"I'm glad I met you too, Wonwoo.  Although, it would've been nice to have met you when I didn't have blood and bruises all over myself. Now, come on! There's this really cool park and cave that I wanna show you!" Giggles are shared on both sides as they make their way to the park. 

Unlike the trees at the entrance, these ones look a lot more realistic. There's a red slide that makes three loops. Swings are all coiled up  to make the seats higher. Four oak benches are near the amber roundabout  and a seesaw is right in the middle of the park, taking away the original attraction from the orange monkey bars to the yellow seesaw. 

"Come on, Doc!" Junhui runs towards the slide but comes to no avail when his foot gets caught in a random hole, face planting the horrible, freezing and painful gravel ground. "Oh my God I literally just fixed you up." Wonwoo quickly makes his way towards the latter and once he catches a glimpse of his face, he realises the stitches in his bottom lip have come undone and several small stones are lodged in the now bleeding lip. 

"Wonwooie- It hurts so bad." Junhui wails loudly, tears streaming down his face. 

Wonwoo tries his best to smile. 

He fails. 

"Junnie, it's okay. I brought stuff with me. Please stay still..." Wonwoo takes out tweezers and a needle with thread. As he tries taking out the small stones, Jun wails even louder. "Junnie ─ I'm sorry. Please..." To silence the weeping kitten he kisses the sides of the latters lips (that being the only place he can kiss for now.) Junhui screws his eyes shut, sitting still for Wonwoo to take out all of the stones and redo the stitches all the while fisting his coat to keep the tears in. 

Once Wonwoo is finished, he gently strokes the latters cheek, forcing him to open his eyes. 

"Thank you." Junhui mumbles, arms wrapping around Wonwoo's waist. Wonwoo smiles, enjoying the warm, fluttery and bubbly sensation that's forming in his stomach otherwise known as butterflies. "Didn't a certain koala want to show me a cave?" The deflated 'koala' perks up immediately and finds Wonwoo's hand, tugging him along to the next place since he sure as hell doesn't want to stay in this place anymore. 

"Wonwoo-ah~ my lips still hurt. Will you kiss me better?" Imagine Wonwoo drinking water and then spitting it out. That's how he would respond right now. "That would hurt your lips even more so no." 

"So you're saying you'd kiss me again if I wasn't so clumsy? So romantic, Dr. Jeon." Wonwoo coughs to divert the situation, Junhui worried. "Are you okay? Do you want me to get you some water?" 

"I'm fine. Just a cough." _So oblivious._

"Okay..." After six minutes of walking they reach the cave, Junhui leading Wonwoo by the hand. Once they get inside, bright white lights and blue crystals are staring down at them from the ceiling. "Isn't it pretty?" Maybe it's the lights or maybe it's 'Just Jun' but the way his eyes are sparkling right now, the way he innocently pulls him closer just so he can see the crystals better and the way he makes Wonwoo feel so happy with a few simple gestures makes it clear to Wonwoo that he has more than just a crush on the latter; he's falling for him. 

"I mean, I know something that is far more beautiful than this." Wonwoo comments, Junhui's doe eyes growing big as he questions him. Wonwoo tries not to laugh at how cute he is. "Seriously? And you told me you don't have any interesting stories! I can't believe my own doctor lied to me." 

"It's _you_ , Junnie." Junhui smiles happily but then pouts. 

"W-what's wrong?" Wonwoo stutters, Junhui still pouting. "I want to kiss you but I can't.." Wonwoo chuckles, pulling him in by the waist. "Must be a good thing that I can kiss you, then." He kisses the tip of the latters nose, a shy but sure smile spreading across both Jun and Wonwoo's lips. 

 

"I guess it is." 

 

After spending twenty minutes in the cave, Wonwoo and Jun are forced to go back since Wonwoo's next appointment is soon. 

They're now sitting on the bus, smiles all around. "So...did you have fun?" Jun wonders, knowing the answer already. 

"With you nearly drowning, getting yourself hurt and poking me like fifty times, I'd say today was very eventful." Jun grins sheepishly, resting his head on Wonwoo's shoulder. 

They exchange personal numbers and go their separate ways once the bus drops Wonwoo off at the hospital. Jun signals, 'call me' which makes Wonwoo burst into laughter. ' _Today really was fun.'_

It's not until a few days later that Junhui is back in the hospital needing stitches on his knee. "Hey, Doc!" Wonwoo swears that one day he might as well just wrap him up in numerous sheets and blankets just so the latter won't get into trouble. He sits on the usual bed, Wonwoo getting his disinfecting spray out. 

"You just had to get yourself hurt when we're supposed to be going on a date today, didn't you?" Junhui grins, slapping Wonwoo's shoulder playfully. "Make me better, Doc." This time, it's Wonwoo's turn to grin as he leans in to kiss the latters lips. "I feel healed already!" 

He starts cleaning out the wound, Jun humming, "Did you tell Linda about your 'crazy' adventure? She must've been so jealous that you got to see that cave!" Wonwoo puts his hands on Junhui's waist before gazing into the dark brown pools of his eyes. "Nah. I think I want to be the only one that gets to relive the adventure. Besides, why should I retell it when you're right here?" A smile blooms on Junhui's face as the latter leans in to kiss him once more, Jun easily melting into the kiss. 

Sure, it may be cheesy to some that Wonwoo fell in love with his patient but maybe that's what's so great about falling in love with someone. You always fall when you least expect it. To Junhui ─ that was more than literal but Wonwoo would be there to fix him up (and possibly get a free kiss, too.) 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so (^: i know this was really lame but i liked it??? like i wrote it in school when i should've been working
> 
> also...i may or may not have done this just to procrastinate writing new chapters on my wonhui books on wattpad (check me out broskies it's @atlonglxstheweirdo ) 
> 
> i have so much more wonhui ideas and i can't wait to begin them ^^ ANY OF YOU READERS A TAEGI FAN? (^: whatta beautiful ship 
> 
> if you wanna know my ideas just hit me up in the commentssss boiiiss 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
